


Umbara

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Brother-Sister Relationships, Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Double Drabble, Episode: s04e07 Darkness on Umbara, Gen, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Tense, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Umbara (Star Wars), What-If, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thanks for reading!Mando'a translation(s):kih’vod = younger sibling
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Umbara

Twelve hours. They had been marching for twelve kriffin’ hours. 

Ahsoka stood before Krell, feet rooted to the spot, and features etched with defiance. She spoke with such determination and passion—it made Rex proud. 

“I will not be intimidated, I will not be disrespected, and I will not tolerate your blatant disregard for Republic soldiers.” 

Krell erupted into laughter—a dark and mocking sort. 

“I admire your boldness, padawan,” he said. “But your compassion for these clones is unnecessary. They were designed to serve the Republic’s every need and its current need is to claim the capital.” 

“They’re not tools to be discarded,” Ahsoka bite back. Heat raised in her chest like a furnace. “They’re people and will be treated as such. Do I make myself clear?” 

Krell stepped forward, towering over her, and the 501st tensed collectively. They were well aware that Ahsoka could take care of herself, yet she was a child, their _kih’vod._

“May I remind you who is in command, _padawan_ ," Krell said in a warning tone. “I will forgive this moment of insubordination, but don’t expect such generosity in the future. Do _I_ make myself clear?"

Ahsoka glowered at him, rolling her jaw. “… Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Mando'a translation(s): 
> 
> kih’vod = younger sibling


End file.
